A Strange Life first draft possibly
by Spartan5271
Summary: A normal Highschool love life, right? Nope. One and a half years his girlfriend moves away, Satoshi is in school when he is confronted with his daughter! (OC x Hatsune) Update: rated M for nudity, language, slight violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, my name is Satoshi Suni. I am sixteen years old and I go to Sakurasou high. And my life has just made a really REALLY strange turn. Let's go back the beginning.**

 **Picture of a dinosaur**

 **Not that far back.**

 **Pictured of my birth**

 **Not that far ba- you know what give me the computer!**

 **A picture of my sixth grade classroom.**

 **Here. This is whee my life first changed.**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH**

*RING*

"Okay class, today we have a new student. She is an exchange student from Japan, so I want you to treat her nicely and show her around." My English teacher said.

When she walked in, my heart skipped a beat. She had long blue twin tails, a grey tank top, and a black skirt.

"H-Hello, my name is Miku Hatsune."

"In Japan, you say your last name first. So her name is Hatsune miku."

Hatsune. That name rang in my head.

We locked eyes and I could swear that she was blushing.

"Pick any anywhere you wish to sit. How about right next to Satoshi?" My teacher asked.

She nodded and slowly walked toward me.

When she sat down, I decided to be a gentleman.

"Hi, my name is Satoshi Suni. It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She shook it.

 **Pause**

 **So that's how it started. As I talk, imagine issei Hyoudou from Highschool dxd without the perversion lying against a tree with Hatsune, laughing and bonding. Hatsune and I became great friends within a few months of getting to know each other. Fast forward through multiple laughs and then a pause at a picture of them asleep against the tree with their heads against each other. This is the first memory of love. Our love.**

Let's go to where were the kind of friends to reveal things.

We were in the choir room while everyone was having lunch.

"You sing?" I asked.

"Yes." She blushed.

"If you want, will you sing a song?" I asked.

"I can try."

Itsu dakarou

Kimi no warau koe tooku

Shiwase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne?

Kazoekirenai

Namida mo kedarui mo

Kawashita kotoba

Subete omoide wa sasenai

Kimi no egao torimodasu tame

Nando demo boku wa utau wo yamenai

Ikutsu no yoru wo koe

Kono negai kanau sono himade

Akirameteita

Korowaekaketa senritsu wo

Hiroiatsumete

Moe ichido mahou kakeru no

Kimi no egao torikaesu made

Itsudatte boku wa uta wo yamenai

Nagareru hoshi ni negau

Kono omoi todoku sono hi made

Piriodo(Period) wa hayasuguriru yo

Tsutaetai kotoba wa tokusan

Ano asa no hikari wo one more time

Ano basho wodare mo ga mou minna mattairu

Kagayakuyou na yellow no asa

Ittsudatte bokura wasureranai

Oto no hikari no shauwaa

Owaru koto no nai step and clap

Kimi no egao torimodasu tame

Nando demo boku wa utau wo yamenai

Ikutsumo no yoru wo koe

Kono negai kanau sono toki himade.

 **(We're not going to put the English version in because it won't make sense)**

"I have no idea what any of that meant. But it sounded awesome." I said.

The two of us had a laugh and saw that lunch was ending.

"Now let's go to the memory where we admit it."

Flashback

It was the eighth grade winter dance. I was waiting at the front door for my partner. I sat there, watching as multiple couples walked in. I almost lost hope when… I saw her. She had a beautiful white dress and her hair was let loose.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late." She said.

"It's perfectly fine." I smiled.

 **So we are not going to show the dance scene since we "lost it." So let's just go to after the dancing. Satoshi and Hatsune are sitting on a bench as the dancing continues.**

"You know, you're an amazing dancer. Way better than I could ever be." I said.

"You're just saying that." Hatsune chuckled.

"No I'm serious." I laughed as I looked at the crowds.

"Um speaking of seriousness. Satoshi, I have something to say."

"What is i- umph." I was interrupted when Hatsune kissed me.

She kissed me! I could've died that day and I wouldn't have cared.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I love you." She blushed.

I looked at her and I couldn't hold back. I leaned in and kissed her right back.

"I love you too." I smiled.

The song changed and a slow song began.

"Would you like to join me for one last song, my love?" I asked.

"I would, my love." Hatsune said.

 **Pause.**

 **"*sniff* *sniff* everytime I see that, I cry. However that is not the craziest thing that happened. Children time to look away.**

It was New Year's Eve (a year later) and we were at our friend, house for a party. While the music was playing loudly, Hatsune and I were in a room. We were kissing passionately and then she stopped.

"Satoshi, I think I'm ready." She said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

She stood up, walked over to the door, locked it, and began to take her clothes off. At this point I'm an anime ghost.

"Wait what's going on?!" I asked.

"Satoshi, you've been so nice to me and I love you with all my heart. If I want anyone to do this with, I want it to be you." She walked over to me.

I was in heaven, I had to be. I felt a tug and I noticed that my pants were gone. Oh kill me now.

"Are you sure you want this? I won't do this if you don't want to." I said.

"No, I want this." She pushed me onto the bed and it began.

 **Okay so we became those kinds of teens. The next day, we went home and didn't speak for a day or so. Let's skip to the end of the eighth grade where the sadness comes in.**

"Wait you're what?!" I yelled.

"I'm moving back to Japan. I don't want to Satoshi, but it's my father's job." She cried.

I didn't mean to yell. Her father had a business called Crypton future media, so he was a very busy man.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look I'm sorry for yelling." I hugged her.

"I told them that you and I would meet them at the airport…" she said.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." I felt awful for saying that, but it was the truth.

As I drove us to the airport, she put our CD in.

Suyasuya yume wo miteru

Kimi no yokogao

Kidzukazu koboreta namida

Hoo wo tsutau

Setsuna no tokimeki wo

Kono mune ni kakushiteta no

Last night, Good night

Last night, Good night

Kono yoru kimi no te

Nigitte nemuru yo

Oyasumi

Suteki na asa wo mou ichido

Kimi to sugosetara

Chiisana sonna kibou sae

Omou dake no kiseki

Nani mo tsutaenai mama

Sayoonara wa ienai yo

Last night, Good night

Last night, Good night

Kono koe karete mo

Kienai merodii

Last night, Good night

Last night, Good night

Itsuka wa mukaeru

Saigo wo omou yo

Yozora ni negau no

Tokiwa no egao wo

Oyasumi

At the end of this song, we stopped and had a small crying scene. That song always made us cry, even when she sang it to me, we both cried. But these tears were shed for a different reason. They were because we were losing our hearts.

"I want you to keep this to remember me." She said.

But after we cried, we nodded and continued to drive.

We reached the airport and saw her family. There were her twin siblings Len and Rin, her mother Meiko, and her father Hiroyuki Miku. They had all their luggage ready and were only waiting for Hatsune.

"Hi, everyone." I waved.

"Hello, Satoshi. Thank you for bringing her." Meiko said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I know that this must be hard for you both." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said.

"We'll get the luggage on the plane to give you both a minute." Meiko said.

When they were gone, I looked at miku. She was crying and shivering from the air.

"Here." I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Satoshi-" I interrupted her by kissing her.

"Keep it. Something to remember me." I smiled.

She sniffled and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too." I began to cry.

We hugged and kissed for a few minutes before her father walked out.

"Hatsune, it's time to go." He said.

"Goodbye Satoshi, I love you." She waved goodbye.

"I love you too." I waved back. But as soon as she was gone and I was in my car, I cried for a long time.

"I love you, Hatsune Miku. I love you and I always will." I said.

 ***crying noises* oh I'm sorry, I hate that memory. That was probably a year and a half ago. Now it's the present.**

I woke up the same way I have for the last year and a half now, with my heart ripped in half. I haven't been the same since Hatsune left. Everytime in my dreams, I see her, still as beautiful as ever. I feel as if it's all just a long dream, but then reality does it's job to remind me it's not a bad dream. I get up, get dressed, have a quick breakfast, and leave before my parents get up.

Later that day

I was in the middle of my math class, working with my friends, Kevin and Rachael. They helped me through my depression of Hatsune and have been good friends to me.

"So what we should do next is-" I began.

*ring ring*

"We should divide A by C and then multiply B and D-"

"Satoshi, the office wants to see you." Mr. J said.

I was confused. I wasn't in trouble, but I guess I should go.

Fast forward

I walked in and saw a little girl sitting on a chair, watcher her swinging legs.

"Uh you wanted to see me?"

"Well, here's the thing. She actually wants to see you." The office lady pointed at the little girl.

The little girl looked at me and smiled.

"Daddy!" She jumped at me.

Wait what?

I was tackled to the ground by the giggling little girl.

What is happening?!

 **And that hat brings us to the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think and until then, cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

"Daddy, I missed you so much." The little girl said.

I looked at the staff lady and she just shrugged.

"Um who are you?" I asked.

"It's me! I'm your daughter. Silly daddy." She laughed.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." The staff lady said.

The two of us walked outside. I looked at the girl again and she seemed familiar.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ryuko." She said.

"Ryuko?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Ok Ryuko, where is mom?" I asked.

"She said that I should see you, and after that, we go home." She said.

"Oh no. Look, I don't know what this is, but you are not coming to school with me. Just go back home." I said.

She looked shocked that I said this, but I was tired and didn't care. I turned to walk back inside when I heard crying. I looked and saw Ryuko was on her knees crying.

'Ryuko?'

I sighed and walked towards her. I kneeled down and looked at her. She had my hair color and my eyes, and her face looks familiar.

"D-Daddy?"

"*sigh* Come on." I said.

I walked into the classroom, holding hands with Ryuko. The class stopped and stared at me.

"Who is this?" Mr. J asked.

"This is Ryuko."

"That's right." She smiled.

"And are you his little sister?" Someone asked.

"Nope, I'm his daughter."

'Regret.' I thought to myself.

"What?!" They yelled.

I went through the whole day of that. Finally, it was time to go home. I walked home with Ryuko to see a moving van was leaving.

"What?"

I walked in and saw my parents, and boy did they look unhappy.

"So when were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"You know what." Dad said.

"No."

"You're moving out without telling us." Mom said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"All of your things are in the van. They said that you are moving out." Dad said.

"What the heck is happening today?!" I yelled.

I ran out, got in my car with Ryuko and followed the van.

"Ooh, we're going home." She clapped.

"Wait, you knew that this was happening?" I asked.

"Yeah, grandpa said that he had everything taken care of."

"Grandpa?"

Nothing makes sense anymore.

We followed the truck to a pretty nice countryside house. It was like one of those houses that you see someone retired in.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"We're home!" Ryuko yelled.

I stopped the car and Ryuko hopped out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled, running inside.

I walked inside the house. It was gorgeous. Two stories and carpeted floor.

"Grandma, daddy's home." I heard.

"That's great." I heard.

Then I heard someone humming a song. It was so familiar.

I followed it into a bedroom and saw her. She hasn't aged a bit, her hair still long and blue. She was folding a few clothes when she saw me.

"Hey."

Then everything went dark.

I woke up and saw the ceiling.

"Ugh… that was the worst dream ever." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, tell me about it." I heard.

I slowly looked to my left and saw her.

"H-Hatsune?"

"Hello, Satoshi. It's been far too long." She kissed me.

I placed my hand on her to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Hatsune, you're back." I was so happy.

"Yes." She kissed me on the forehead.

When we looked at each other again, she seemed sad.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and for not telling you about…"

"Being a father?" I asked.

"Yes." Hatsune blushed.

"Hatsune… are we…"

"The parents? Yes." Hatsune nodded.

"Oh man…" I sighed.

"Here's what happened…"

Flashback

Hatsune's view

I have been feeling strange for the past few months after Satoshi and I… did it. I was up all night, searching when I saw it… when a woman feels nauseous months after having sexual intercourse, it is possible that they are experiencing the first stage of pregnancy.

Oh my god, I have Satoshi's child… no that can't be it.

Present

"I had to find out for certain, but there was… an issue."

"Let me guess, it was moving?" He asked.

"I found out a few days before we left. So I thought of something." I nodded.

Flashback

I stared out the window at the sea while Len and Rin were asleep next to me.

'Now's my chance.' I walked out into the aisle and went to the bathroom.

After I tested myself, I waited.

Positive.

I was so happy but at the same time, I was scared beyond belief.

What will my father think?

What would my siblings think?

How can I be a mother?

Present

"I assume that your father wasn't too happy with this."

"He wasn't at first…" I said.

At first he was gonna come back and kill Satoshi. But, the children of the family convinced him.

"And about six months later, I had Ryuko."

"I should've been there. It's a father's goal to see his child's birth." Satoshi said.

"I didn't think you would love me anymore if you saw Ryuko." I said.

"Nothing will ever change that." He hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I made Rin drop her off and keep an eye on her from afar." I said.

"Yup." We heard.

We looked and saw Rin. She was slightly taller, but still looked the same.

"Hey Rin, how's Len?"

"Oh he's himself, just getting used to the old country." Rin sighed.

"Daddy!" Ryuko ran in.

She tackled him and looked concerned.

"When you saw mommy, you fell. Are you okay?" She asked.

Satoshi's view

"Yes Ryuko, I'm fine…" I smiled.

"Daddy, come look at the cool things outside!" Ryuko begged.

"Okay, hold on." I chuckled.

I was about to run off with her and then looked at Hatsune. I extended my hand out.

"Will you care to join us, my love?"

She blushed and smiled.

"I would love to, my love."

The three of us ran outside. We saw the clouds, felt the breeze of the air, reached for the butterflies. After twenty minutes, we were rolling down a hill. When we stopped, I was laughing with Hatsune and Ryuko.

Later

I stared as the sun set behind the mountains. I looked to my left and saw Ryuko sleeping, sucking on her thumb. I look to my right and I see Hatsune was looking at the sunset with me. Her head on my shoulder, and my head on her head.

"I missed you." I said.

"Well don't worry about that anymore. We're a family now. We will stay with each other all our days." Hatsune smiled.

This day wasn't so bad after all…

Later that evening

After Ryuko was in bed, Hatsune and I were falling asleep in our room.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise to Keep

The next morning

I woke up and saw that it wasn't some twisted dream. Hatsune was next to me and I can hear Ryuko laughing upstairs.

"Good morning." I heard.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

Hatsune smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"Let's go upstairs."

We walked upstairs and saw Rin and Len were eating breakfast with Ryuko.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hey." Rin waved.

I was tackled by Len.

"Satoshi, oh my god it was so boring without you." Len cried.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um it's good to see you again." I patted him on the head.

"So how was it spending the night with Hatsune without worrying about our dad?"

I blushed immensely as I grabbed a cup of orange juice.

"I mean it's not like you have to worry about having a kid." Rin shrugged.

I choked on my juice and began coughing.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Ryuko ran in.

"Yes… *cough* I'm fine." I said.

"You two out!" Hatsune said.

When they were gone, Hatsune sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about those two."

"They're still the same." I said.

"That is true." Hatsune laughed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ryuko?"

"Let's go play!" Ryuko giggled.

Her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Hatsune smiled.

"Yes, mommy." She nodded.

'Mommy…'

"Hey, Hatsune. I have an idea about what we should do."

"What?"

Later that day

"Satoshi, are you sure?"

"I am." I said.

"What if this is a bad idea?" She asked.

"Don't worry, mommy." Ryuko said.

The door opened and my father walked out.

"Ah Hatsune, you're back!" He smiled.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Yes."

We walked in and we were immediately greeted by my mother.

"Hatsune, it's been so long!" My mom smiled.

"Yes it has. A year and a half now."

"That's how old I am!" Ryuko giggled.

"And who are you, little one?" My dad kneeled down.

"I'm Ryuko." She waved.

"So your mother still got it in her?" He joked.

I glared at him which confused him.

"Can we sit down?"

"Sure." My mom said.

In the family room

"Um guys, we have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Ryuko, cover your ears."

After she did so, we continued.

"When Hatsune and I went to the New Years Eve party in eight grade, we… um had sex." I scratched the back of my head.

"What?" My mother asked.

"Yes. We did." Hatsune said.

"So that means…" Dad began.

"Ryuko is our daughter." I finished.

They just stared at us.

"No." We heard.

"What?" I asked.

"No!" My mom yelled.

She stood up and slapped me.

"You have ruined your life now. Now she'll expect you to always stay with her." She yelled.

"I have always wanted to be with her." I yelled.

"Good god, and the way you take care of the house? There's no way in hell you can take care of a little girl!" Dad yelled.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RAISING A CHILD PROPERLY! ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF THE TV OR YOURE AT WORK! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WANTED TO PLAY CATCH WITH MY DAD, WATCHING TV. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I LEARNED HOW TO RIDE A BIKE, ON A CONFERENCE CALL. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I SAID MY FIRST GOD DAMN WORD, OH I'M WATCHING A GAME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT RAISING A KID!"

Mom slapped me again.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!"

"And let's go to you mother. You would rather watch the earth explode than see me without a book in my hand. Everyday after Hatsune left, you immediately sprang into action. 'Oh you're depressed that the girl you love left, here's a book.' Who the hell does that?!"

They didn't speak.

"I will be taking care of Ryuko and Hatsune until I am six feet underground!" I yelled.

"Get out." They said.

"Let's go, we're never coming back." I said.

"What did we do wrong?" I heard.

"You guys made me grow up on my own. Here's the result." I said.

I slammed the door and walked to the car.

"Can I take my hands off my head?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes sweety." Hatsune said.

I turned the car on and drove.

"Satoshi?" She asked.

I looked at her and she must've seen my tears.

"I'm sorry, but the way they insulted you and I were far from mature." I said.

"I'm sorry." Hatsune said.

"No I'm sorry." I said.

"Can we go to the park?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes, sweety."

I turned to the right and drove to the closest park.

Ryuko had a blast playing with a ball in the sand. Hatsune and I helped her get used to the sand but soon she was happily walking through it.

"I thought that they would be accepting. I thought that they would actually help us." I said.

"I never knew that they hated us that much."

"Well I don't care. Everything I said in the house was true. I will take care of you and Ryuko until I am six feet underground." I said proudly.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I can't wait to be mrs. Suni."

All my pride collapsed and I blushed.

She giggled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"You know I want to go to school here again. So do the twins."

"Really? That sounds like an amazing idea. But what about Ryuko?" I asked.

"She can come with us. Daddy had a little chat with the principal and we all start on Monday, and Ryuko is allowed on campus." Hatsune said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"It's gonna be just like old times. You have to meet my friends. They're the best."

"I look forward to it." Hatsune said.

After about two hours, Ryuko was tired and we headed home.

'Hatsune, Ryuko, and the twins are coming back to school. This must be a dream.' I thought to myself as I saw Hatsune was sleeping in here seat, and Ryuko was waving her arm out the window.

'I will take care of Ryuko as a father should and I will take care of Hatsune as a husb… boyfriend should. And I will do so until I am six feet underground.'


	4. Chapter 4: A New Students Marriage

The twins were already up and eating breakfast. They were dressed and ready to go. Rin was angrily eating a tangerine as she walked around. After she finished she ran downstairs and burst in.

"Are you guys ready?!" Rin yelled.

"Five minutes…" Hatsune groaned.

"Get up and get dressed, we're gonna be late!" Rin yelled.

The two of us groaned and got ready.

We walked upstairs, dressed and ready.

"Wait for me!" Ryuko yelled.

She hopped up the last stair in her outfit. A red dress with a white shirt under. And what made it adorable was the little green backpack she had on.

"Oh you're so cute." Rin squealed.

"What was that about being late?" I smirked.

"Let's go." Rin blushed.

"We can take my car." I said.

"Yay!" Ryuko cheered.

We got into my car and drove to school.

Kevin's view

"I wonder how Satoshi is doing." Rachael said.

"I would say he's probably fine, but I don't know what to say about someone calling you daddy." I shrugged.

We heard the car pull into the school parking lot and saw Satoshi hop out with three people and the little girl from a week ago.

"Satoshi's back." I said.

"Let's go say hi." Rachael said.

Satoshi's view

"Okay, you two don't get into trouble." Hatsune said.

"Oh come on, you know us." Len smiled.

"Yes, we do. That's why she's telling you this." I said.

"Why you-" I place my hand on his head and he tried to swing at me.

"We won't." Rin yanked Len away.

"See you guys at lunch." We waved.

"Satoshi!" I heard.

I looked and saw Kevin and Rachael.

"Kevin! Rachael!" I smiled.

Kevin and I had a bro hug and I waved towards Rachael.

"Ahem." I heard.

"Right. So guys, you know Ryuko."

"Hi." Ryuko waved.

"This is Hatsune. She is my girlfriend."

"So you're the famous Hatsune." Rachael reached her hand out.

"I am, and who might you be?" Hatsune glared as she shook her hand.

"This is Rachael and my good friend Kevin." I said.

"Moron, she's getting jealous." Kevin whispered.

"Oh um Kevin and Rachael are dating each other and they helped me after you left." I said.

"Is that so?" Hatsune said.

I nodded nervously.

"Okay then, why don't we go get some breakfast, Ryuko." Hatsune said.

"Yes, please." Ryuko said.

When they were gone, Rachael and Kevin looked at me.

"So what happened?"

I explained everything to them and they seemed to understand.

"So your parents weren't happy about it?" Kevin asked.

"Nope."

"What are you gonna do?" Rachael asked.

"I'm gonna take care of Hatsune and Ryuko." I said.

"Well I will stand by you three." Kevin patted me on the shoulder.

"Me too." Rachael hugged me.

*ring*

"Well come on, we'll be late." Kevin said.

In the classroom

"Good morning class, we have two new students. Please welcome Hatsune Miku and Ryuko Miku." Mr. J said.

All the students looked at the the three of us. Ryuko hid behind me and Hatsune.

"It's okay, Ryuko. Come on out." I whispered.

Ryuko tip toed out from behind us and waved.

"Hi my name Ryuko… daddy I'm scared." Ryuko ran into me.

"That's okay. You were very brave." I said.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We took our seats and class began. As by began, I mean our teacher started a movie and fell asleep.

As we watched the movie, two guys scooted next to Hatsune.

"Hey Hotsune, let's sneak outta here." He said with a smug smile.

"Let's see what's under the skirt." Another guy laughed.

Hatsune blushed and lowered her head. I leaned over and glared at them.

"Hey, say that again and I will rip every single tooth out of your mouth. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." The first guy said.

"Sorry." The other said.

When they left, I looked at Hatsune.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Hatsune said.

She placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." She smiled.

'Will Satoshi Suni please come to the office with your belongings? Thank you.'

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Hatsune asked.

"I don't know." I said.

As I walked out with my bag, I leaned over to Kevin.

"Keep an eye on them." I said.

"You got it." Kevin and I fist bumped.

I walked out of the classroom and over to the office.

Fast forward

I walked into the office and the secretary did not look happy.

"The principal wants to see you." She said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Just go in there." She said.

I walked in and saw the principal. He looks like Ozpin from RWBY.

"Hello, Satoshi. I have some news for you."

"Um okay."

"You've been withdrawn."

"What?"

"Your parents withdrew you. You must clear out your locker and leave the campus. It has been a pleasure to have you with us." He said.

I can't believe this.

In the classroom

Kevin's view

My phone went off. I checked and it was Satoshi.

'I've been withdrawn!'

'WTF?'

'My parents.'

'Dude…'

'I'm going home, have to. Look after them.'

'You got it.'

"Hatsune." I whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Satoshi was withdrawn from the school." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"His parents." I said.

"Where's daddy?" Ryuko asked.

"He has to go home." Hatsune said.

"Is he coming back?"

"Not today." I said.

"Daddy!" She ran out.

Ryuko's view

I ran out of the school and saw daddy. He was carrying a box of things to the car.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

He looked at me and waved. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and ran towards him.

"Ryuko, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard you were w-w… uh." I can't remember the word.

"I was withdrawn, that means that I can't come to school right now." He said.

"I want to come with you." I said.

"Don't you want to stay with mom?" He asked.

"No! I want to go home. It's scary here." I said.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Hold on." He pulled his phone out.

Satoshi's view

'I'm taking Ryuko home, I'll come pick you three up.'

'Okay, see you at three. 3'

"Okay, let's go home." I said.

We got in the car and drove home.

Fast forward

We were at the front door. Ryuko was looking at me sadly with mrs. Miku behind her.

"I have to go somewhere alone, Ryuko. I promise that I will be back soon, and then we can go play." I said.

"Okay."

"I'll keep her entertained." Mrs. Miku said.

"Thanks." I said.

I got into my car and drove to my destination.

Fast forward

I got out of my car and walked to the door. I knocked on the door three times.

"Hello?" My father opened up. He glared when he saw me.

"Are you two serious?!" I yelled as I walked in.

"What?"

"You withdrew me!" I yelled.

"Yes. We will not be yelled at by our son." My mom said as she walked out.

"I told you how I've felt all my life!" I yelled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? I found out three days ago that the girl that I love has not only come back, but has my child! And when I ask for your guys' support, you tell me how I'm trapped and how I'm an idiot. How do you think I feel?"

"…"

"I love them both. I love them with all my heart. I will marry Hatsune when we come of age, I will take care of Ryuko as a father should. And I will do so until I am dead." I said.

"You are free to leave." Dad said.

I walked out and slammed the door.

Fast forward

"Daddy, you're back!" Ryuko smiled.

"I told you I would."

"Grandpa came back too." Ryuko said as we walked in.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

We walked in and my face was white as snow. Mr. Miku was staring at me.

"Hello, Satoshi." He said.

"Uh hello, mr. Miku." I said.

"Ryuko, go see grandma. Your father and I have to talk." He said.

I can already see my funeral.

Fast forward

We were walking behind of the house.

"So Satoshi, how have you been?" He asked.

"I was in a state of depression for a while but my friends helped me. But if you mean recently, um both surprised and happy."

"Surprised?"

"Well, it's not really everyday you find out that you have a child." I nervously laughed.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise when I found out." He said.

*gulp*

"I was gonna come back personally for your head." He said.

Oh god.

"How long until you had a new girlfriend?" He asked.

"What?"

"How many girls did you date after we left, how soon?"

"None, never. I loved your daughter and begged to see her again." I said.

He stared at me for about two minutes before he smiled.

"Here, boy." He smiled as he gave me a hand.

"So you're not mad?"

"I was but you've done something no one else has done. Earned my respect."

"Oh thank you sir." I said.

"Pretty soon, it will be father." He chuckled.

It has been about two weeks since I was withdrawn. It has been a bit different since mrs. Miku has decided to teach me what she knows, until Ryuko wants me to play with her.

Right now, I was lying on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

'Pretty soon, it will be father.' I remembered him saying.

"I wish we could get married…" I sighed. Then the idea came to me.

I walked upstairs and saw Ryuko was asleep on the couch and mr. Miku was eating lunch.

"Mr. Miku?"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" He asked.

"When is Hatsune's birthday?"

"It's on the twelfth like always." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Why?"

"Well I should get a birthday present, it is the fourth after all." I said.

I walked out of the house and sighed.

"That is such a stupid idea, Satoshi. Even if you wanted to do it, where would you get the money?" I asked myself out loud.

"I think I can help." I heard.

I looked behind me and saw mrs. Miku.

"M-Mrs. Miku!"

"I heard you downstairs." She said.

"Heard what?" I nervously laughed.

"I can help you." She said.

"What?"

"When I saw you for the first time, I knew you would be the one." She said.

"You don't have to do this." I said.

"I will do this on one condition." She said.

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever hurt her. Do you understand? Don't ever hurt her mentally or physically." She glared.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I said nervously.

"Okay, let's go." She smiled.

Fast forward

Hatsune's view

Len, Rin, Kevin, Rachael, and I were on our way to the parking lot and saw that Satoshi wasn't here.

'Satoshi, where are you?' I texted him.

'I can't make it. I'm a bit busy. Sorry.'

"He's not coming, he says he's busy." I said confusedly.

"Okay, I can drive you guys home." Kevin said.

As Kevin drove us home, Len and Rin talked about their day, and I stared out the window.

'Satoshi never does something like this, probably nothing.'

Fast forward

When we got home, we saw that his car was gone.

"Where's Satoshi?" Len asked.

"He probably is having an argument with his parents after today." Kevin said.

"Maybe, well thanks for taking us home." Rin said.

"No problem. See you guys tomorrow." Kevin waved.

I walked in and was hugged by Ryuko.

"Ryuko, where's daddy?"

"He said he was gonna be out." Ryuko said.

Later that evening

I was in bed when I heard the door shut, I heard the footsteps down the stairs, I heard the door open and Satoshi sneak into bed.

'He can't be…'

The next morning

Satoshi's view

I woke up early and got ready. When I walked out of the closet, Hatsune was up and glaring at me.

"Hatsune?" I asked.

"Satoshi, where were you last night?" She asked.

"I was out."

"I know. WHERE?!" She yelled.

"I was taking care of something."

"What?"

I couldn't tell her the truth… not yet.

"I was arguing with my parents about withdrawing me." I said.

She looked at me to see if I was telling the truth. It must've worked.

"Okay, I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed my cheek and got ready.

Hatsune's view

I was upstairs, eating breakfast when I remembered I forgot to grab my bag. I walked downstairs, and as I walked by the twins' room, I heard Satoshi.

"So do you think you can do this?" Satoshi asked.

"I think it's possible." Rin said.

"This is very important to me, please promise you will stay quiet about this." Satoshi said.

"Okay, I won't tell her." Rin said.

I walked as fast as I could away from the door. When I heard him go upstairs, I placed my hand on my heart.

'Is he cheating on me? No, don't be rediculous.' I said to myself.

I walked upstairs and waited for the twins.

Five minutes earlier

Satoshi's view

"Rin, I want you and Len to sing a very special song to Hatsune." I said as I have her the sheets.

"So you're finally gonna do it?" She smirked.

"So do you think you can do this?" I asked.

"I think it's possible." Rin said.

"This is very important to me, please promise you will stay quiet about this." I said.

"Okay, I won't tell her." Rin said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked out of the room and upstairs.

At school

Hatsune's view

"See you at three." Satoshi said.

When he left, I grabbed Rin.

"I heard you two talking. What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Rin said.

"Rin, please." I asked.

"You'll find out soon."

I was so confused.

I went through the day asking myself what's going on. He came home late and he is talking with Rin about something that he wants to keep a secret. I must be overreacting.

Skipping the school day.

I was in bed, pretending to sleep. Satoshi walked in and lied in bed.

Suddenly his phone went off. He answered it and here's what I heard.

"Hello? Oh you're ready? Yeah I can come tomorrow. She'll be away, so I ca one anytime. Okay I'll see you after I take her tomorrow. Thanks, bye." He said.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Get out! GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed him out.

"Hatsune!" He yelled as I slammed the door.

The next day

Satoshi's view

"Hatsune, listen to me." I said.

"No, I want you out of here by tonight!" Hatsune yelled.

"What's happening?" Ryuko asked.

"Daddy's leaving." Hatsune glared.

"Hatsune, listen-" Rin began.

"No, I don't know what he did to keep you from telling me, but I don't care. Let's go, I'm taking us." Hatsune said.

"Hatsune!" I yelled.

When she was gone, I fell to my knees.

"That was rough." Mrs. Miku said.

"I tried to explain to her without telling her." I said.

"Well, let's go."

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go get it." She said.

"Why should I, she hates me." I said.

"That'll change tomorrow." She smirked.

Tomorrow

Hatsune's view

I was in my room crying. Satoshi was gone when I came back and he didn't come back.

'Why of all days before my birthday?' I cried.

"Hey, sis. Come on up. We want to see you." Rin said.

I sighed and walked upstairs.

"Surprise!" My family shouted.

"Thanks…"

"We'll do whatever you want." Len smiled.

"I want to go back to my room." I said.

"Okay, guys. Leave her alone, she's not having a good day." Mom said.

I walked back downstairs and went back to sleep.

6:40 pm

"Okay, Hatsune get up. We're going outside." Rin said.

"Why should I?"

"Len and I made a little birthday gift for you."

"*sigh* okay." I said.

We walked outside and saw that Ryuko, mom, and dad were standing there and Len was about ten feet away from them. Rin ran over to Len and they bowed.

"Ready?" She asked Len.

"Yeah."

Song: Suki kirai

"suki yo kirai wakannai kirai

suki da igai arienai sukida!

suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai

suki kirai

mou! aitsuno koku hakutte yatsu

atama no naka guru guru to mawaru

suki kirai mannaka wa aru no?

semarareru ni taku

mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa

"Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki!

souda, sumu no wa shoutou atari ga ii na

kodomo wa sannin kana?

After the word wedding popped up, my eyes widened when I saw Satoshi walk up from the hill.

datte matte nande?

datte juuyon sai desu-! … desu yo?

"tsuki au toka…" "sukida" "hanashi kiite baka!"

noogaado daze suki ga ooi no

koishite mitai wa fuwa fuwa to

hage no supiichi ni suma iru

miruku to panda wa shirokuma de

sekai ga hazu muno

suki to kirai wakannai

kirai demo suki?

He got on one knee and pulled a box out from his pocket and opened it. It was a silver engagement ring with a Aqua colored gem in the center. On the outside, it said, Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu muni no aida (translation: You're my one and only love)

"hoi!""eh!?" Lena ns Rin said shocked but still in their singi

reinboo kuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gatte tayatsu

nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita

tsuuga kuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinai de

teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu

yueni handou deshou ka

sokka, kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou

tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte mite mo

machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki

noo puroburemu boku wo shinjite

hora~!

kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to

moete High ninaru pairo mania

"aishite irunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo

osoraku seikai

yadana somerare sou

shitte shimata yasashisa

tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku …

koishite mitai wa gira gira to

panda ga netecha tsumaranai

aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no

butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju

kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru

I hugged him and cried. We then backed up and looked at each other.

suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo

suki da igai arienai suki da

suki to kirai owaranai

suki kirai"

At that last part, we kissed as long as possible.

"Yes." I cried.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy are back together!" Ryuko cheered.

That night

"So you were wanting to surprise me with the ring so you came home late?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect."

"And you talked with Rin about the song?"

"Yeah."

"What about that phone call in the middle of the night?"

"It was the store telling me that the ring was finally complete and that I could pick it up any time."

"I feel like an idiot." I said.

"No, you're not an idiot. You were right to be curious." He said.

"We're going to be married soon!" I cheered.

"I know, we need to start planning." He said.

"Let's start tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." He said.

When we fall asleep, we usually face opposite directions. This time I made him turn towards me and I towards him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.


	5. Chapter 5: A Strange Wedding

Satoshi's view

Hatsune and I have been planning for the wedding for about three months now. When she goes to school, her mom and I continue planning with her permission. It was a Saturday afternoon and Ryuko, Kevin, and I were at the park.

"So how are things at school?" I asked.

"Eh, it's not the same without you. Hatsune seems to be happy everytime I see her. What did you do?" He asked.

"I have an invitation for you and Rachael." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled two white envelopes out. Kevin opened one and his eyes widened.

"Satoshi, you didn't." He said.

"I want you to be my best man." I said.

We stood up, laughed, and had a bro hug.

"I would love to." He said.

"So I can count on seeing you in a few months?" I asked.

"You bet." He said.

Time skip: 4 months later

Everything was ready. Hatsune and I haven't seen each other in the last few days since she was getting her wedding dress fitted. I had all the invitations for the wedding handed out, except two.

I stood at their door, wondering whether I should hand it to them or not.

'I don't want them there but they should see this.' I finally said to myself.

I raised my fist and knocked.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

My father opened the door.

"Yes." He said.

I walked in and saw the place. Same old, same old. My mom was in the living room, knitting.

"Hello, Satoshi. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to give you something."

"Oh yeah? What? Another kid?" My father asked.

"I didn't come to fight. If you two actually love me, then you'll come." I said as I handed dad the invitations.

"We'll try to make it." My dad said.

"Well, I don't wish to bother you two any longer. Goodbye." I said.

Two months later

I sat in my changing room sweating bullets. Kevin and Len were standing there in tuxedos, trying to calm me down.

"I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? What if we go to the wrong place?" I yelled.

"Dude, get ready! You have to be there in like ten minutes!" Kevin said.

"You're not helping!" I yelled.

Kevin's view

"I bet the girls don't have to put up with this." I whispered to Len.

Hatsune's view

"What if he doesn't show? What if this is a joke?" I asked.

"Hatsune, everything is going to be just fine." Rachael said.

"Yeah. Now come on, we have to get you into this dress." Rin said.

"But what if it rips? What if I'm too fat?"

Rin's view

"I bet the guys don't have to put up with this." I whispered to Rachael.

Len's view

"Okay. Enough of this!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked.

I walked up and slapped him.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"Dude, you need to relax. You're marrying my sister, and the girl of your dreams. There's no way that anything can get fucked up. Now get dressed and get into the car." I said.

Rin's view

I walked up and shook her.

"Caaaaalllllllm doooooowwwwwn, Hatsune." I said.

"You're only making me nauseous." Hatsune turned green.

"Look, we have twenty minutes until you are walking down that aisle to Satoshi. Let's get you dressed and in the car." I said.

Fifteen minutes later

Satoshi's view

I was so happy and nervous. I looked to my right, and Kevin and Len were giving me a thumbs up. I looked to my left, and saw Rin and Rachael giving me a thumbs up as well. But when I looked at the two empty seats in the crowd, I shook my head. I knew they weren't going to come. The doors opened and I saw them walk in. My mother had a blue dress and my father had a white suit on. They looked at me and waved. I waved back. I guess they do care.

We waited for five minutes and then we heard the door close, the music started playing, Ryuko started to throw petals onto the floor and everyone stood up. I looked down the aisle and saw Hatsune. She had a beautiful white wedding dress, and she had her hair brushed downward. She and her father began to walk towards me. As they did so, my heart was in my throat.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today…"

Fast forward

"May we see the rings?"

Ryuko walked up with a pillow and two rings were on it. I picked one up and she picked one up.

"Do you, Hatsune Miku, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Both in sickness and in health, for better or worse, now and forever?"

"I do." Hatsune said as she placed the ring on my finger.

"And do you, Satoshi Suni, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Both in sickness and in health, for better or worse, now and forever?"

"I do." I said as I placed the ring on her finger.

"By the graces of God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hatsune grabbed my face and pulled me in. We kissed for god knows how long. I saw Ryuko clapping, Len and Rin crying, a tearful Kevin giving me a thumbs up, and everyone clapping.

"Let's go." She smiled.

At the wedding reception

We were having the night of our lives. Hatsune and I danced, people cheered and gave their toasts. Kevin stood up and looked at me.

"I would like to make a toast to my pal, Satoshi. Satoshi, you are like a brother to me. We had our fights, we had our sobs, I helped you, and you helped me. I still think that all this is god damn weird, but I know that you two love each other, and I wish you two a good life." He said.

After Kevin got down, mr. Miku stood up.

"Hatsune, my little gem. When you brought this boy home, I had my doubts. But he erased those doubts entirely. Satoshi, you are a fine young man, and I couldn't have allowed anyone else to marry my daughter."

When he got down, my father got up. He was clearly quite drunk.

"Satoshi, you are my son. My flesh and blood. The day that I see you get married is the day I know that I have successfully raised you. I need a drink, so do me a favor get your dad a damn beer." He belched.

I glared at him.

"Heh, and here I was thinking about putting you back in school. But I guess your disrespectfulness is getting the better of you, you little shit." He chuckled.

The crowd gasped.

I stood up and walked over to my mother, who was laughing.

"Isn't he funny?" She asked.

"I want both of you gone. Now." I said.

She slapped me across the face.

"How dare you, we are your parents… hehe." She said sluggishly.

"Out!" I yelled.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't you want your family here at your wedding?"

"Not when they are piss drunk and asking me to get them drinks. Get out." I said.

They looked at me for about two seconds. Dad walked away, and my mom…

"Blagh!"

I looked down and there was vomit all over my suit.

"I love you, baby." She smiled as she left.

"The reception is over!" I yelled.

Hatsune and I walked into the wedding suite. I threw my tuxedo top off and took my shirt off.

"I can't believe this. This is the only reason they came, free booze."

"That was just awful the way they treated you." I heard before I heard a bath start to run.

"On our god damn wedding." I said.

"It's infuriating. But I know what might help." I heard.

"And what's-" I stopped and had a nosebleed. Hatsune was completely naked.

"I have a hot bath but I'm all lonely. Could I count on my husband to join me?" She smirked.

I just nodded.

We walked into the bathroom and Hatsune got into the tub, motioning her finger to come in. I took off my pants and entered. When I sat down, Hatsune moved over and sat on my lap.

"This is so nice." I moaned.

"I want us to have another child, Satoshi." Hatsune said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to have another child. One that knows that it's daddy is here for them." She said.

I thought about it for a second.

Hatsune's view

I received my answer when he entered me.

"I do too." He smiled.

I hugged him and he kept going.

"Don't stop… oh." I felt myself being lifted up.

I looked down and saw that he was carrying us to bed. He gently placed me on the bed and then he got into bed as well. He positioned me in front and him behind. He entered me again and placed his hands on my sides.

"Oh it feels so good… keep going!" I moaned.

"Hatsune… Hatsune…" he said.

Suddenly we both screamed in pleasure and collapsed onto the bed. I very slowly leaned into him, placed my arm across his stomach, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, honey." I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead before we fell asleep.

Today, I start a new life with the one I love.

Seven months later

Satoshi's view

I was learning world history from Meiko in the kitchen.

"So the way they took over the city was that they got into a giant wooden horse as a peace offering, but…"

"But there were soldiers hidden inside of the horse and they popped out inside of the city."

"Correct." Meiko smiled.

Suddenly she looked at me.

"Satoshi, I have something to tell you. I think you'll like it."

"Yes?"

She handed me an envelope. I opened it and read it.

'Mr. Suni,

You have been accepted to Sakurasou high as a junior. You shall start when the rest of the students start at the end of summer vacation.

Sincerely,

Principal Toregato'

"Wow, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Suddenly, we heard Hatsune scream. I ran downstairs and saw Ryuko was standing outside.

"I think mommy is having the baby." Ryuko said nervously.

I ran in and Hatsune was holding her stomach.

"The baby's coming!" She yelled.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

I helped her upstairs and into my car. Ryuko hopped into the front seat and Hatsune lied down in the backseat.

Hatsune's view

I was coming in and out of it. I heard Satoshi yelling and then saying everything is going to be okay. Then I heard him call someone.

"Kevin, get the twins to the hospital!" He yelled.

"Hatsune's having the child."

"See you there." He said.

"Mommy?" Ryuko asked.

"Everything is okay, sweety." I held her hand.

We got to the hospital and I saw the sky, two nurses and Satoshi running inside. (She's on a gurney)

"Sis!" I heard.

I turned to see Len, Rin, mom, dad, Kevin, and Rachael.

"I'll be back soon." I waved.

Satoshi's view

Every bone in my hand was broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" I turned and saw Hatsune was in so much pain.

"It's okay, sweety."

"NO IT'S NOT 'OKAY' YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled.

I knew she didn't mean it.

"Okay, again." The doctor said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"We can see the head. Again!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Hatsune cried.

We heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he handed her to me.

Hatsune's view

I was so glad that it was over. I saw our little girl, the dark blue hair, the brown eyes.

"Let me see her." I said.

Satoshi handed her to me and she began to settle down.

"What would you like to name her?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Satoshi and he nodded.

"We want it to be Yui." We both said.

Suddenly my eyes felt very heavy and I fell asleep.

Satoshi's view

Suddenly Ryuko, Hatsune's parents, Len, Rin, Kevin, and Rachael ran in.

"Did it happen?" Len asked.

"Shh." I pointed at Hatsune.

Hatsune was asleep holding Yui who was asleep.

"What's her name?" Rin whispered.

"It's going to be Yui." I said.

"Congratulations, man." Kevin chuckled as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a sister." Ryuko clapped.

After about two days, Hatsune and Yui were able to come home. I helped her into the front seat as she held Yui, and Ryuko sat in the backseat. Ryuko has been acting strange lately, quiet.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"How's Yui?"

"She's asleep." Hatsune said.

"I have some news." I said.

"What?"

"I was accepted back into Sakurasou, thanks to your mom." I said.

"Oh that's great." Hatsune yawned. I couldn't complain, I mean she literally had a person in her stomach for the last few months.

"I was thinking that I can go to school and you stay home and rest." I said.

"Oh that sounds like a plan." Hatsune said.

We drove home and after we got Yui to go to bed, I got Hatsune into a pair of pajamas and into bed.

"Good night, sweety." I said.

Before she replied, she was snoring. I quietly walked out of the room and walked upstairs. Len and Rin were having some lunch when they saw me.

"How is she?"

"Asleep." I said.

"You know, you have the strangest life."

"It may be strange, but it's a life that I'm happy with." I said.

 **Oh my god, please someone I want a fan art of issei Hyoudou standing on the right of Hatsune holding a child in a hospital bed, kaai yuki standing on the left, and the twins standing on both sides. Please. Kind of a shitty ending but eh.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Bad Run Down Memory Lane

**Guest review time: okay, so this one told me that Hatsune Miku's english name is Miku Hatsune. I know that it's just, Miku sounds more like a last name so I stuck with Hatsune Miku. Also, for those who're confused about Ryuko. Her name is Ryuko and her person is kaai yuki.**

I woke up and saw Satoshi sleeping next to me. I looked at the crib and saw Yui was still asleep, and I saw Ryuko was still sleeping as well. I tried to get up but failed and groaned.

"Hatsune are you okay?" I heard.

I looked and saw Satoshi, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just tried to get up. I guess I failed." I chuckled.

"No no no, you're staying in bed until you are better." He said.

I was going to say something when I saw how serious he was.

"Okay."

"How long did it take you when you had Ryuko?" He asked as he looked at Ryuko.

"Oh it was hard, but mom helped me choose what to eat, what to do." I said.

"Do you think they're gonna get along?" He asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

*knock knock*

"Come in." We whispered.

"Hey, I came to see how you four are doing." Mom poked her head in.

"Just started to wake up is all." Satoshi said.

"Hey mom, how long was it until I started to walk after I had Ryuko?"

"About a week, at most?" She said.

"*sigh*"

"Don't worry, I will be here and so will Ryuko." Satoshi said.

"And don't forget about us." The twins poked their heads in.

I smiled at their encouragement.

"Thank you." I said.

Over the week, I became stronger. I was able to walk to the bathroom, the next day it was outside my room, then it was upstairs. Soon, I was walking around again. It was Sunday, a week and a half after Yui's birth. I walked into the kitchen holding Yui and I saw Ryuko was eating her cereal angrily, and Satoshi was asleep in a chair. I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Huh? Hey Hatsune, how are you doing?"

"I'm getting better. I just want to spend the day with my family." I smiled as I stared at Yui who stretched her hand out towards me.

I walked to the table and looked at Ryuko.

"Hey sweety. How have you been while I was asleep?" I asked.

She looked at me and groaned.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked.

She got off of her chair and walked outside.

"I should go talk to her." Satoshi said.

Satoshi's view

I walked outside and saw that Ryuko was hiding behind the tree that she loves. For some reason she was crying?

"Ryuko what's wrong?"

"You and mommy don't love me anymore!" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Ever since little sister was born, you two have loved her more." Ryuko said.

"Oh I see… Ryuko, we don't hate you, we do love you. It's just that we want to show that we love Yui as well." I sweatdropped. I had no idea what I was saying.

"I'll handle this." I heard.

I looked and saw Rin.

"O-Okay." I said.

Rin's view

I sat down next to Ryuko and smiled.

"Sweety, you remind me of your mother, she hated Len and I as children because she thought that she would be abandoned by us. Your parents love you so much, and they will continue to love you as much, they just have to cut your time in half so that they can also love Yui. (Sorry if this confuses people) Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, now let's get inside. I can feel the fall's weather coming." I said.

"Okay." Ryuko said.

Satoshi's view

I was sitting next to Hatsune and Yui when Ryuko ran in.

"Daddy!" Ryuko smiled as she hugged my knees.

"Hey there, sweety." I smiled as I lifted her up and placed her onto my lap.

"How's little sister?" She asked.

"She's sleeping. Would you like to see her?" Hatsune asked.

"Yes, please." Ryuko said.

"Okay so you need to hold her like this." Hatsune placed Yui gently in Ryuko's arms.

"Hi there, little sister." Ryuko said.

Yui opened her eyes and giggled.

"Aww." We both said.

"They're gonna be great siblings." Rin said.

Time skip: three weeks later

Hatsune and I were eating breakfast as we waited for the twins to get ready. Yui was asleep in Hatsune's arms and Ryuko was asleep in bed.

"Do you think it's safe to bring her with?"

"Well I have English, Math, PE, Science, History, and choir. I was thinking that you take care of Yui until lunch and then I take care of her." Hatsune said.

"That might be okay and anyways… we can perbly jst hv he vins felp." I said as I had a bite of pancakes.

"Satoshi, I can't hear you." Hatsune giggled.

"*gulp* sorry, I said we can probably have the twins help." I said.

"That's true. So we have our little schedule." Hatsune said.

"Yup. Nothing can go wrong." I smiled.

Boy was I gonna be wrong.

Later that morning

We arrived at school and saw a bunch of students staring at the five of us. Hatsune handed the baby to me and then she began to walk to her class.

"Bye sweety." Hatsune smiled as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I smiled.

The twins walked off to their class, so Yui and I headed to math.

In class

We were watching a lecture on geometry when I looked down and saw that Yui was asleep in my arms. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that someone was giving me a note.

I opened it and read it.

'Dude, your girlfriend is a hot one, let us have a piece.'

I turned and glared at them, they just gave a thumbs up and a 'yeah' expression.

I politely wrote them a message back.

'Fuck off.'

I got the note back.

'Don't be greedy.'

Len's view

I was on my way to history when I was stopped by my friends.

"What's up guys?"

"Dude, we hear that your sister is the new toy around school, can you get us some time?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Your older sister, can you get us some time?" They asked.

"Get out of the way." I said as I pushed passed them.

As I walked through the hallway, I saw Rin.

"Rin!" I yelled.

"Hey, what's up?" Rin asked.

"Have you been asked anything today?" I asked.

"No, why?" Rin asked.

"My friends were acting weird lately, that's all." I said.

"It's probably summer vacation wearing off." Rin said.

"Maybe." I said.

'I just hope that Hatsune is doing well.' I thought to myself.

Hatsune's view

I was in the lockeroom changing from the class we had in PE. I was all done but suddenly I felt something touch me. It was gakupo, an old pervert who went to middle school with Satoshi and I. He had his hand on my butt.

"GAKUPO, GET AWAY!" I blushed.

"Don't you like this sorta thing?" He asked as he gave a little squeeze.

I slapped him across the face.

"Oh Hatsune baby, just admit it. You want me." He said.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

I was pinned against the wall and couldn't move. As he inched closer and closer to me, I shut my eyes when…

"HEY!" I heard.

Satoshi's view

I was walking with Yui to the gym to meet up with Hatsune so that we can head to lunch.

"Ready to see mommy?" I asked Yui.

She just stared at me.

"Maybe someday." I sighed.

Suddenly I heard yelling.

"GAKUPO, GET AWAY!" It sounded like Hatsune.

"Hold on, Yui." I said as I ran to the yelling.

I ran in and saw Gakupo was leaning in to kiss her and she was visibly scared.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Hatsune opened her eyes and saw us, making her visibly happy.

"Get your filthy hands off of my wife." I said.

'Wow that sounded so weird to say in high school.'

"Or what, you're gonna beat me up? Remember last time you tried that?" He laughed.

"This isn't last time." I glared.

He shrugged, let go of Hatsune and she ran behind me.

"Hatsune, take Yui and go to the twins, either take them to the car or tell them we're leaving. I'll meet you in a second." I said.

Hatsune's view

I looked and saw Satoshi's face. Intense, threatening, like he's ready to take on the world. I took Yui from his hands, and his keys, and ran out.

"YAAAAAAAH!" I heard.

Then I heard a slam and by then I was out of the hearing range.

Satoshi's view

"YAAAAAAAH!" Gakupo shouted.

I stepped to the right and slammed him into the lockers.

"You just had to get in the way." He said.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." I said.

Flashback: two years ago

Hatsune and I were walking out of school when Gakupo stopped us.

"Hatsune baby, why do you love this loser? Why not be with me?" He asked.

"Because I love him and he loves me." Hatsune said.

"I don't think I like that answer." He said.

"Back off." I said.

He looked at me and nailed me in the stomach.

"Disrespectful." He said.

I felt him kick my stomach three times before Hatsune spoke.

"Stop! Please!"

"I'll let you go this time, my love. But next time, you will be mine."

Present

Hatsune's view

I ran to the tables and saw Len and Rin were eating with Kevin and Rachael.

"Len! Rin!" I yelled.

They looked over and ran over to me.

"Hatsune, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving." I said.

"I think that's smart." Kevin said.

"Hey HOTsune!" A guy said.

"Where's Satoshi?"

"He's in a fight with Gakupo." I said.

Satoshi's view

*wham*

It felt like my lungs exploded. I quickly punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. As he flew back, he grabbed my jacket and headbutted me. I was gonna punch him when I was kicked from behind. I looked behind me and saw Kaito, Gakupo's friend.

"I forgot you don't play fair." I said as I wiped the blood from my nose.

"Friends matter." Gakupo smirked.

"Yeah they do." I said.

We heard shouting, Kaito looked to his right and was tackled into the lockers.

"Satoshi, why don't you go for a walk. I have to have a chat with these two."

Len's view

We were on our way to the car when one of my friends were waiting.

"Where are you three going?" He asked.

"Home." I said.

"Not without giving me something." He looked at Hatsune.

"Not now." I said.

"Just a peek, either one will be fine." He snickered at both Rin and Hatsune.

I walked up and punched him in the mouth, and knocked him to the ground. He looked at me, holding his bleeding mouth.

"Ferk man." He mumbled.

"Let's go." I said.

As we ran, we heard shouting. "Fight fight fight."

Satoshi's view

"Satoshi, why don't you go for a walk. I have to have a chat with these two." Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go." He said.

I nodded and ran out.

Kevin's view

"Bring it." I smirked.

Hatsune's view

We were in the car when we saw Satoshi run out of the school. His jacket was bloodied, his nose bleeding, holding his stomach. He got into the car and started it.

"What happened?" Len asked.

"I'll explain on the way home. Let's just say I owe Kevin." I said as we drove out of the school.

Meiko's (Hatsune and the twins' mom) view

I was playing a board game with Ryuko when I heard a car screeching to a halt. I walked outside and saw the kids get out. Hatsune was crying into Satoshi's shoulder, Len with a bloody fist, and Satoshi looked beaten up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think that we should drop out of that school." Satoshi said as he helped Hatsune and Yui into the house.

When Yui and Ryuko were in their room, we all had a talk.

"What happened?"

"My 'friends' wanted to 'see' Hatsune. And then when we were leaving, one of them told Hatsune and/or Rin had to 'show themselves' to him, so now he's missing two teeth. " Len raised his bloody fist.

"The same thing happened to me, they passed me a note in class. I thought that it was nothing but a joke until…" Satoshi looked at Hatsune.

"That creep, Gakupo, assaulted me. If not for Satoshi…" Hatsune leaned into Satoshi, who put his arm around her to make her feel safe.

"He and I had quite the fight when his friend, Kaito came. We were gonna continue when Kevin interfered." He said.

I was appalled by all of this. This is unacceptable.

"Your father will take care of this." I said.

"Mom, I want to stay here. At home. I want to be in an environment that I can learn and take care of Yui and Ryuko." Hatsune said.

"Len and I are probably going to be expelled for today, so…" Satoshi scratched the back of his head.

"I am not going back there." Rin said.

"…" I was thinking about this. I did go to a good school that I learned a lot from, we do have a few workbooks that I can give them, it will give me something new to do. Also, a baby and a one year old should be raised in a home, not a school.

"Okay." I said.

Satoshi's view

Hatsune and I walked downstairs and into our room. Hatsune walked to the bed and began to cry.

"Hatsune?" I asked.

"I heard everything people said during school. 'Did you see slutsune?' 'Hey HOTsune.' Some of the people who said those things were my friends." She cried.

I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I sort of know how you feel." I said.

She looked at me and seemed upset.

"How do you know how it feels? To find out that people who were your friends turn on you? When did you feel this way?!" She yelled.

"My life before I met you!" I yelled back.

She looked surprised.

"Before I met you, I had no friends, but I was constantly asked out by girls. We would hang out, do homework together, and study together. But after a really hard test, suddenly they would break up with me. It was during a my third 'relationship' when I found out. We were studying for a math test and when she was in the other room, her phone went off. I looked at it was a friend texting her, asking if she completed the Satoshi system. When she came back, I asked her what the Satoshi system was and she told me that it's when one of them are struggling with a subject, they pretend to like me so that I give them the answers and help. She even looked bored while she was saying this." I said.

"Satoshi…" Hatsune said.

I lowered my head when I remembered how that they laughed at me when I was sad.

Hatsune

I had no idea how he was treated before me. It seems that it was our destiny to fall in love. I leaned over and hugged him.

"I had no idea…" I said.

I turned him to me and kissed him.

"You know what? Forget them. Forget those girls who treated you horribly, forget those jerks at school. I don't care about any of them as long as I love you." I said.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?" Ryuko walked in.

"Yes, sweety." Satoshi wiped his eyes.

"What is it, Ryuko?" I asked.

"I'm tired." Ryuko rubbed her eye.

"You know what? I'm tired too." I yawned.

"We've had quite a long day and it's not even three." Satoshi yawned.

I picked Ryuko up and placed her between us on the bed. We lied down and began to fall asleep.

Zoom out

On the bed, Satoshi and Hatsune fall asleep on the bed, their arms around their smiling sleeping child. Satoshi's last thoughts before he fell asleep were her words.

'I don't care about any of them as long as I love you.'


	7. Chapter 7: decision

Who wants me to RE-Rewrite this story to make it better? Please write a review on what you think. I shall decide on Friday.


End file.
